


Thanksgiving At Mito's

by GonProHunter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, F/M, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonProHunter/pseuds/GonProHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what happens when Gon and Killua show up unexpectedly at Whale Island for the holiday. They aren't the only ones to arrive unannounced! There's too many genres to list! Romance, drama, and mystery are all in this short and fun story. Other special characters are Knuckle and Paristan.  (Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boys climbed up the hill and Gon's house came into view.

"Aunt Mito is going to be so surprised!" the island boy said gleefully.

Killua wasn't sure that showing up unannounced was a good idea but he looked forward to visiting his home away from home again. Suddenly, the former assassin sensed several auras and stopped walking just as Gon broke into a run.

"Wait!" he called out, but the spiky-haired boy had already burst through the front door.

Much to Gon's astonishment there was a strange man sitting in the front parlor holding a cup of tea. The boy stood there blinking for a full five seconds as the man looked up and grinned.

"Paristan-san?"

"Hello Gon-kun!"

The blonde man flashed a winning smile just as another man stepped in front of him, blocking him out entirely.

"What took you so long? Did you decide to swim all the way here?"

The second man stood with his feet planted firmly apart and his hands on his hips; his rough appearance a stark contrast to the seated gentleman wearing a tailored suit.

"G–Ging?" Gon was dumbfounded.

It was surreal seeing the elusive Freecss in his home. Killua entered and silently assessed the situation. _'So this is who I felt…I thought there were three…'_

"Well if it ain't my two favorite kiddos!" Knuckle burst loudly out from the kitchen and strode into the already crowded entryway. "How ya doin' squirt?" He vigorously rubbed Gon's spiky hair into a frazzled mess.

"Knuckle?!" both boys exclaimed in unison.

"What are you –?"

"Don't ask, it's a long story!" the loud man cheerfully bellowed.

"Ging Freecss, please come and remove the goat from the –Oh!" Mito had come storming in from the cellar when she noticed the young boy. "Gon! You're home!" She swooped in to give him a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you!"

Gon managed to squeak, "I've missed you too Mito-san. We wanted to surprise you!"

"We? Oh!" She looked up and pulled the silver-haired boy into the suffocating embrace. "Welcome back, Killua-kun!"

"Thank you," he grunted.

* * *

Mito had kicked everyone out of the kitchen telling them all that dinner would ready soon, and to stop picking at the food. Ging pocketed some rolls and cheese before strolling past Paristan, who held the door politely for him. Killua and Gon attempted to follow suit and sneak some food, but Mito slapped their hands impressively fast with her wooden spoon.

"Just a little something to tide us over…" Gon whined rubbing his hand.

"Out."

The wooden spoon directed them towards the door, still held open by the smiling blonde.

As they passed through, Killua felt a chill and cast a glance up at the polite gentleman in the suit. Paristan was smiling at him pleasantly, but the boy could see something cold in his eyes. Hidden. Something dark. Killua quickly looked away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and suggested to Gon that they go outdoors for a while.

Back in the kitchen Mito slowly turned and scowled at Knuckle who was at the sink pretending to wash potatoes with a mouth full of stuffing.

* * *

Killua threw a stone into the pond. "Has it always been like this? I mean...?"

"For Thanksgiving? Oh, no. It's usually just the three of us… This is the first time we've had so many people here ever!" Gon's stone didn't make it as far.

Killua thought about the virtual non-existence of holidays at his home. On a few occasions, there had been extravagant parties, but he had hated those. His thoughts were broken as a large rock was hurled past them and landed at the very far end of the pond with a tremendous splash.

The boys turned to see Ging standing behind them, grinning savagely. "You are Killua Zoldyck. Nice to meet you." He thrust his hand out in a friendly, assertive way.

"Uh. Nice to meet you too." The pale boy shook his hand, slightly intimidated. The man had managed to sneak up on them, not to mention that he was Gon's legendary father.

"What are you doing here?" Gon asked brightly. It was strange and pleasant to see the man at his home and on a holiday, nonetheless. The island boy stifled the sentimental fantasies rising up inside him. Ging was just a man, and that's how Gon preferred thinking of him for the time being.

"I came to see my cousin…" Ging stated and quickly added, "I thought you might show up, too."

Killua caught the slight and narrowed his eyes a little.

"Why is Paristan-san here?" Gon asked.

The vagabond stuck his hands in his pockets and passed between the boys to stand at the water's edge. He was silent for a moment and turned to look at Gon over his shoulder.

"I have no idea what _he_ is doing here."

Both Killua and Gon observed the acid in the man's voice and exchanged looks.

"You mean you haven't asked him?" Gon questioned incredulously.

"I see no need to speak to the man," Ging said in a cheerful way with a definite note of finality.

* * *

Paristan had quietly stepped into the dining room where Mito was setting the table. He stood by the window to admire the view as well as the woman. Days ago, he decided to entertain himself and disrupt things a little in Ging's world. He had planned to woo the man's cousin in front of him and to torment Ging by having his way with her that very night. He was pleased when he met Mito. She seemed easy enough to manipulate and she wasn't hard on the eyes either…for an islander.

Mito blushed a little as she arranged the flowers. The handsome stranger had been the first to arrive and she found him to be very charming. Now Mr. Hill's presence made her feel like a girl again and she resolved to have some saki as soon as she got back into the kitchen.

"Ahhh, there you are!" Knuckle swaggered in wearing an apron and carrying a glass in each hand. "I think the lady could use a little something to drink! He handed Mito a glass and waited.

"Oh! Saki?" How did you know?" She looked down at her drink and back up at the muscular man.

It was only after they downed their saki that Knuckle noticed Paristan's presence. "Oh. Hey there buddy! If I had known I would've.."

"It's no problem at all, Knuckle-san" The blonde man smiled warmly. "I was just enjoying the scenery." His eyes met Mito's.

She blinked, smiled, and straightened. "Is something burning?!"

"Shit! I mean, shoot!" Knuckle dashed back towards the kitchen followed by the woman.

 _'I see I have a little competition,'_ Paristan noted.

* * *

Everyone had been summoned and began seating themselves around the table. Ging sat down in the chair closest to him and crossed his arms. Mito sat at the head of the table and Knuckle placed himself next to her. Gon quickly grabbed a seat at his aunt's other side and Killua joined him. Gon's great grandmother quietly sat down in her usual place. Much to Ging's disappointment the man in the sparkling suit was right next to him.

Mito cleared her throat and bowed her head with closed eyes. Everyone followed suit in their own way, except for Killua. He wasn't accustomed to prayer and took the opportunity to discreetly observe everyone. He noticed Gon and the two women seemed to be the most peaceful, whereas Knuckle had a strained expression and Ging's face was one of endurance. The silver-haired boy was startled to see Paristan looking back at him with a small smile overshadowed by deceptive and penetrating eyes. It felt as if the man could see everything about him, especially what the Zoldyck wanted to keep hidden. Killua blinked back at the blonde as everyone else gave thanks. When Mito and the others raised their heads, the spell was broken and the blue eyed boy tore his gaze away from the gentleman sitting across the table.

The food was passed around with only a few mishaps. Ging grabbed a load of meat and sat eating and ignoring Paristan who transported each platter straight past him to his grandmother. Mito watched Killua like a hawk to make sure he took a little of everything, and accidentally knocked a glass of wine into her lap. Knuckle immediately started to wipe her off with his napkin causing her to blush and laugh before standing and retreating to the kitchen. Paristan silently planned the man's death. Gon happily chewed and laughed while elbowing his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gon, slow down. You're going to make yourself sick," Mito scolded as the boy shovelled cranberry sauce down like nobody's business.

The meal had been quite lovely and everyone was starting to slow down except for the spiky-haired boy. Typically Killua would have been keeping up with his friend, but his appetite was practically extinguished due to the eerie feeling of being watched the entire time. The pale boy would occasionally glance at Paristan to see the man looking back at him. The blonde seemed to be quite at ease, but the boy could feel something deep and terrible behind it all. Killua resented him for ruining a perfectly good dinner.

Ging had fallen asleep with his feet up on the table much to Mito's frustration, but she was determined not to let it show. Instead she also kept an eye on the handsome Paristan while Knuckle kept refilling her wine glass.

Grandmother, who had been quietly clearing dishes from the table, stopped to give Killua's hand a gentle pat. Slightly startled, he looked up to see her beckon for him to come help in the kitchen. She had been keenly aware of many things during the meal, and decided to give the boy an escape. Gratefully he rose and followed her with his plate. Killua felt the blonde's stare all the way to the door and shuddered when he was finally safe on its other side.

"Mito…" Gon had somehow managed to swallow a huge mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Did you make pumpkin pie?"

Every year she made pumpkin pie. Every year the boy ate an obscene amount of it. Mito customarily made four of them so that she and grandmother could each have a slice.

"Of course, Gon. I made plenty. I'll go and get some now."

Paristan rose gracefully and opened the kitchen door for Mito much to her delight. He experienced a tinge of disappointment that Ging hadn't seen it, but followed her in happily.

"You are going to love Aunt Mito's pumpkin pie, Knuckle! Ohhh I can't wait!"

Gon's feet were swinging blissfully underneath the table. He was also slightly bothered by his father's rude table etiquette but decided to enjoy himself as much as possible regardless. Knuckle was splendid company after all.

"Mmm. Sounds good. She is a fine woman, that aunt of yours. I love a good cook!" Knuckle dabbed at his mouth with a napkin as he leaned back in satisfaction. "Have you been training hard, Gon?"

"Oh yes! Killua and I push each other to work hard." Gon leaned in and whispered, "He can be brutal sometimes!"

Knuckle let out a loud hearty laugh that woke Ging from his post-dinner nap. The vagabond flailed before sitting upright and taking in his surroundings with a defensive posture. His eyes met Gon's and he relaxed.

"Good. I'm glad you've made friends with someone who's passionate. I was worried that you'd get lazy." Ging looked around. "How many people does it take to go get the pie?"

* * *

In the kitchen Killua had been sneaking a taste of every dessert with expert stealth, when Mito entered with the evil blonde. The ex-assassin quickly turned back to the sink and pretended not to notice them.

"Killua-kun? Have you been sampling those pies?" He looked to see Gon's great grandmother smiling at him kindly.

 _'How could she possibly know?'_ he wondered, for there was no outward evidence that any of them had been tampered with. A cold sensation drew his attention to the kitchen's entrance. Paristan was standing there watching him again.

"Here, bring this out for you and Gon." The old woman placed two pies in the boy's hands and gave him a gentle push towards the door.

Killua was less than happy to pass by the man in the shining clothes again. He kept his eyes down but he knew that his every move was under dark scrutiny.

He barely had the courage to mutter, "Thanks," as Paristan held the door open for him.

Once the boy had left, the polite gentleman turned to Mito who had been gathering an armful of small plates and knives.

"Thank you for such a delightful meal, Mito-san. Please allow me help you." He carefully took the plates from her, his hand grazing hers deliberately. Enchanting waves of pleasure rolled through her body as Mito blushed and stammered thank yous.

"Let's have dessert in the parlor, Mito," the old woman said as she handed her more pies, snapping the young woman out of her ecstasy.

* * *

Everyone had welcomed the idea and all were now comfortably situated in the front room. Ging had already finished an entire pie and dozed in the corner by the piano. Paristan was nearby in an easy chair with a cup of tea across the room from Mito with her wine. Grandmother sat on the couch with Knuckle, now eating his fourth pie, and the younger boys were busy with their desserts on the floor near Mito.

Gon's enthusiasm was almost enough to make Killua forget about the blonde devil in the room. The spiky-haired boy really did love Mito's pumpkin pie and relished every bite. The ex-assassin couldn't help but grin and laugh at his friend's lip smacking and sighing. Mito did make damn good pie. It was nice to eat such a feast without having to worry about which foods had been poisoned. Unfortunately Paristan's unrelenting gaze was starting to make Killua sweat. It seemed to be more intense than ever. The silver-haired boy had a heavenly slice of pie in his mouth and Gon was making the funniest faces when suddenly he almost chocked. The cold eyes watching him were unbearable. He couldn't take it anymore.

He stared back at the tea-drinking villain. Killua was determined to show that he was no longer going to tolerate this sick game. Paristan's eyes were soft and he smiled warmly at the boy who had decided to scowl at him.

 _'So he wants to play, does he?'_ the man thought with amusement. He released the smallest trace of his dark aura and allowed it to flash briefly in his eyes for Killua. As expected the boy's color drained and he scrambled to stand in a defensive posture.

Everyone was startled by Killua's abrupt movement and stared as he breathed heavily and pointed a shaking finger at Paristan.

"You…you…You!" the boy stuttered incoherently and dripped with sweat.

"Gon, why don't you take your friend outside for some air?" Ging said calmly from underneath his hat. He had had enough of Paristan's toying with the boy.

Gon quickly got up and guided Killua out of the house.

The awkward silence was broken by Mito. "Well, if you would all please excuse me, I need to get to those dishes."

Before she could stand, Knuckle had jumped up from the couch and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't! Those dishes are mine! You just sit right here and relax!" He strutted towards the kitchen laughing loudly and followed by grandmother.

Mito turned to look at the two remaining men. It was getting late and she was feeling the wine. Paristan stirred slightly and charmed her with another smile.

Ging stood to stretch. "That was good food, Mito. Don't stay up too late." He walked out of the room. He was aware of Paristan's intentions, but his hunt took a higher priority at the moment, and time was precious.

"Yes, I might just turn in early tonight." she sighed, getting up slowly. "It's been a long day, and I do apologize. I'm not feeling very..."

Mito had been swaying dangerously after she left the chair, and Paristan now held her steady. She looked up at him dizzy and overwhelmed by his touch. He practically had to carry the woman up the stairs.

* * *

Outside Gon watched Killua cautiously as the pale boy gradually regained his composure. Gon had seen his friend experience that kind of distress before but he couldn't understand what had brought it about this time. He waited patiently for the ex-assassin to decide when he was ready to talk. Killua's heart was beating normally again and the night air cleared his mind. He had seen something incredibly powerful and evil in that man's eyes. It had been clearly intended for him personally, and Killua was thinking about whether or not he should leave the island. He knew it would almost impossible to convince Gon to go and he didn't want to abandon the tanned boy with that monster. The urge to run however, was strong.

"Psst. Hey. Killua. Look." Gon whispered. He was pointing into the darkness. The silver-haired boy could see Ging's shadowy figure in the darkened yard, heading towards an abandoned shed. "Let's follow him!" Gon said eagerly.

"It's too late for that Gon. He's already noticed us." Killua's voice had found its way out.

It was true. Ging was well aware of the boys and waited for them in the shed.

"You might as well help me, if you're gonna be around," he told them once they had entered. "There's something I'm looking for."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ignoring the rumors that Don Freeccss is still alive and working on the West Edition of the Traveler's Guide.

"Traveler's Guide?" Gon repeated slowly.

"Yes. I'm almost certain the old man hid it here on Whale Island."

Ging's hands were on his hips again and he shifted his weight impatiently. It was quite dark now, adding yet another challenge to the hunt.

Killua had been thinking and turned towards the vagabond. "The most logical place would be the-"

"There is no logic when it comes to that old man!" Ging cut him off with a frustrated wave of his hand. He paused to collect himself. "Honestly, he was a pretty crazy guy…that book could be anywhere."

The two boys waited, uncertain what to do next.

"I'm going into the forest. There's a few places I have in mind…" Ging started to leave.

"I'll check the cliff caves!" Gon piped up excitedly. He was eager to please the famous Hunter more than anything, and there were dozens of caves along the treacherous cliffs, ideal for hiding things.

The vagabond stopped and nodded his approval.

"I'll have a look around this property," Killua offered. He personally thought the chances were high that anything seriously valuable would be hidden carefully on the estate. That's how the Zoldycks rolled anyway.

"Good. If you find it, guard it well and don't mention it to anyone. I'll check back with you here in three hours." Ging turned and left.

The boys left the shed and went their separate ways.

* * *

"P-Paristan-san, I'm so sorry…I-" Mito was so intoxicated she could no longer stand and she was now being lifted onto the bed.

"Oh, please don't worry, Mito-san. It's alright. Just relax." Paristan gently laid her against some propped up pillows and removed her shoes. "There. Isn't that better?"

"Oh yes, thank you. You're too kind." She blinked slowly at him. _'My my isn't he handsome?'_ she remarked inwardly. His soft brown eyes and elegant features were more dazzling than ever to Mito.

He got a glass of water for her and sat at the edge of the bed while she drank. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, his voice was lower and those words held several meanings.

"Mmm. Much better, thank you so much," she purred.

She handed him back the glass but didn't let it go right away, purposefully letting his fingers rest on hers for a moment. Paristan's eyes met her eyes, and she smiled dreamily at him.

He returned and sat a bit closer to her. Without another word, he leaned in and brought his lips to hers. Mito's surprise quickly dissolved as the man kissed her gently and purposefully. This was no friendly kiss. It meant things. The woman couldn't help but shiver luxuriously as he slowly released her mouth.

"Here, let's get you into something more comfortable," he said quietly as he reached to unbutton her blouse.

"I think I can help with that," Ging said calmly from the window sill.

Paristan glanced up at his foe and smiled as his hand left the blouse and returned to his lap. Mito gasped and sat up straighter. Cold night air blew in from the open window and her eyes cleared considerably.

It only took a second for her to come to her senses. "Ging! What are you-"

"I came to check on you, and make sure you got to bed ok," Ging stated in a bored voice with his hands in his pockets and his head down. "I noticed that Knuckle was keeping you a little _too_ well watered this evening."

Paristan stood gracefully. "I am glad you have such an attentive cousin, Mito-san. I now know that you are in good hands. Good night." He bowed politely and left.

Mito scowled at Ging, embarrassed and disappointed.

* * *

Killua had just entered the house when Gon's grandmother stuck her head out from the kitchen and grinned at him.

"Killua-kun?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"Could you please put this cheese in the cellar for me?" The old woman tottered over and placed a large unused block of cheese in the boy's hand and gave his head a pat.

"Ok," he said and thought to himself, _'Well, might as well start looking there.'_

He shut the door behind him and made his way down the stairs easily. The moonlight streaming in through the small window near the ceiling provided more than enough light for him to conduct a discreet search. He found the ice block and the placed the cheese there before digging behind the wine racks.

* * *

In the kitchen Knuckle had just finished washing the tower of dishes and the old woman was still drying and putting them away. He saw a small radio in the corner covered with cobwebs and began to fiddle with it. The ancient thing still worked! After turning the dial for a few seconds, Knuckle was pleased to hear some samba music. He adjusted the station and plunked the radio down on the counter as he sambaed over to his kitchen companion.

The old woman laughed as he spun her around and flung her towel in the air.

* * *

The ex-assassin stared down at the large worn book in his hands. He had only been looking for a short time before discovering it carefully hidden behind some loose bricks in the wall. Finding it was almost too easy and he inspected the item suspiciously. He had just opened the book to see detailed sketches of plants when the cellar door opened.

Quickly Killua shut the book and hid it behind his back. The cellar door shut again. Perhaps someone had just glanced in to see the cellar was unoccupied and went their way? His instincts told him to wait.

After a full minute, he heard footsteps descending the stairs. Killua's hair stood on end. There was no place for him to hide and no other exit. Who would be coming down into the cellar at this time? Before he could think anything else, Paristan had reached the bottom and stood smiling at him in the dark.

Killua's breath became labored and he felt paralyzed as an intense, cold wave washed over him. Paristan walked slowly towards the boy who now trembled visibly and stopped within a foot to tower over Killua. The man's demeanor was completely relaxed but his eyes no longer held back his dreadful aura. He was pleased that his little toy was proving to be quite useful and enjoyed the look of sheer terror on the boy's face.

"What have you got there, Killua-kun?" It was the first time he had spoken to him, and his voice was deceptively kind.

Sounds came out of Killua's throat but no words. Sweat poured down his entire body and his legs felt weak. If he shook any harder, there was a possibility that he might drop the book. His hands tightened around it as he stared wide eyed at the blonde demon.

"Let me have it," Paristan said less kindly. A black furious cloud formed behind him and Killua felt his lungs failing him. His desired to run, but he was utterly petrified. His grip loosened on the book as Paristan leaned in and took it from behind his back. The close proximity stopped Killua's heart temporarily, and he fell to his knees; his eyes still fixed on the nightmare.

Paristan knew this was the book Ging wanted and felt a surge of euphoria now that it was in his possession.

He gave the boy's head an affectionate pat. "Good boy, Killua." He squatted down to look him square in the face. "I am pleased with you."

The ex-assassin crumpled to the floor struggling to breathe and looking up at the powerful man. Paristan stood and walked to the stairs.

He turned back to smile once more at his little plaything. "Don't worry, I'll let Ging have it once I'm finished with it."

Paristan climbed the stairs and shut the door, leaving the Zoldyck alone on the cellar floor.

end.


End file.
